


The Bodyguard

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Bodyguard Clint Barton, Drinking to Cope, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Pre-Slash, Young Adult Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint groaned, the sound of someone pounding on his hotel door waking him.</p><p>Someone had better be dying, because Clint had barely gotten any sleep this whole European Press Tour with Howard Stark and Tony. He’d only been hired to be Tony’s bodyguard for the last two months and already he was worn out from all of the early-twenty-something’s crazy antics.</p><p>The furious knocking continued.</p><p>“Chill out, I’m coming!” Clint shouted. He grabbed his gun off the nightstand and marched to the door.</p><p>He stared out the peephole and cursed when he saw Tony on the other side. The young man was in PJs and looked very shaken. His eyes were watery but he wasn’t crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kamaete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaete/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻译】【鹰铁】The Bodyguard By Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858046) by [batcat229](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229)



Clint groaned, the sound of someone pounding on his hotel door waking him.

Someone had better be dying, because Clint had barely gotten any sleep this whole European Press Tour with Howard Stark and Tony. He’d only been hired to be Tony’s bodyguard for the last two months and already he was worn out from all of the early-twenty-something’s crazy antics.

The furious knocking continued.

“Chill out, I’m coming!” Clint shouted. He grabbed his gun off the nightstand and marched to the door.

He stared out the peephole and cursed when he saw Tony on the other side. The young man was in PJs and looked very shaken. His eyes were watery but he wasn’t crying.

Clint unlocked his door and opened it. “Isn’t Natasha supposed to be watching you?”

Tony shook his head. “Howard sent her away. He wanted to talk. Can I stay with you tonight?”

The change in topic gave Clint pause. He looked over Tony again. The normally brash and arrogant young man was hugging himself and was slightly hunched over. His jaw was clenched and he couldn’t look Clint in the eye.

Letting the kid stay with him? That went above and beyond what a bodyguard should do. Still, Clint was always a sucker for doe-eyed and sassy brunets.

Clint pushed the door open more and stepped aside. “Mi casa es su casa.”

“Thanks,” Tony grumbled and hurried inside like he was being chased.

Tony went straight for the spare bed and sat on the edge of it.

“Would you like tea? It’s a little late for coffee. Although, if you’re going to be up all night anyway then I can make you a cup.”

Tony shook his head.

Clint sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Listen, kid, I don’t expect you to tell me what your dad said, but as someone who has had to follow you two around for the last couple of months, let me assure you that you’re dad is an asshole and that whatever he’s said to upset you is a load of bull crap.”

“Can I just get drunk?” Tony whined.

“As long as someone other than me pays the bill? Sure.” Clint went to the mini bar. “What will it be?”

“Just something strong.”

“There’s whiskey and I have some 7Up in the fridge. Do you want a Seven and Seven?”

“Whatever.” Tony flopped onto the bed.

Clint took that as a yes.

Clint went from bodyguard to personal bartender in minutes.

By Tony’s fourth drink he was fighting so hard not bawl it was both sad and endearing. His cheeks were puffed up. His eyes were red and watery. Also, Tony kept sniffling every ten seconds. “He said everything I ever invented was because of him. Even DUM-E. Said he’d laid the foundation and that I was nothing without him. He said he should sue me for the patents.” Tony chuckled bitterly. “And that wasn’t even what got him started. He got mad because he saw me checking out your ass.”

Clint did his best to hide his surprise. “My ass is pretty fantastic.”

Tony snickered. “I know. I was wondering how you got it so round and perky.”

“Lunges, squats, and a ballroom dance routine that Natasha has me go over with her at least once a week.”

“Really?”

Clint grinned. “I could tell you, but then I’d have to kill you.”

Tony chuckled. “You’re funny, and nice, and attractive.” Tony stared bitterly down at his drink.  “So much better than Tiberius.”

Tiberius was a name Clint had heard before, but it was a strange one. When he’d been first hired, Tony spoke it with such reverence while Howard had sounded dismissive with a hint of distaste when he uttered it. Then Tony said it less and when he did it was always with a hint of sorrow. Howard’s tone seemed unchanged until recently. Now when Howard spoke the name was with venom.

“May I ask who that is?”

Tony shrugged. “My jackass ex boyfriend who used me, just like Howard said he would.” Tony snorted in amusement. “Although, Howard thought he’d use me as a friend. He didn’t know Ty and I were dating until Ty emailed Howard copies of some photos I took for him. The photos were boyfriend only kind of stuff, you know?”

Clint’s protective instincts flared. “Your ex did that to you?”

Tony nodded.

Clint clutched the bottle of liquor he was holding. “I know a few people; we can help you get revenge.”

Tony beamed at Clint. “I love you.”

“You’re drunk.”

“You’re still so nice. You protect me and make me laugh. I feel like Whitney Houston.”

Tony launched up and bellowed, “And IIIIIIIII will always love yoooooou!”

Clint did the wolf whistle. “Bravo!” He applauded.

Tony giggled and flopped down on his bed.

He stared at Clint. “Date me.”

“Not while your drunk or I am your bodyguard. Plus, a year or two. You still need to mature.”

Tony blinked. “I can date you in a year?”

Clint shrugged. “Sure.” Not like Tony would remember this night after the amount of alcohol he has had.

Tony pumped his fist in the air. “Yes!”  


End file.
